The End: Majora's Mask
by Nature Sage
Summary: This is the ending to Majora's Mask. Last one, I promise (eh.. at least 'till GameCube comes out, heh heh). Warning: As you can probably tell, this is a HUGE SPOILER!!! So only read it if (1) you've beaten the game, or (2) you don't care that it's a spoil


**__**

The End: Majora's Mask

The mere mask had grown. It had gone from being a simple, harmless mask to being a full-fledged villain. Luckily, I had a mask of my own on my side, the Fierce Deity Mask. All that mask collecting had finally paid off. With its dark power, I was transformed into a great warrior, endless magic jolting within me. With a forceful swipe of my spellbound sword, Majora's Mask was taken down. The creature it had become shrieked insanely, and I felt the chamber we were in start to shake.

"It's falling apart!" Tatl screamed, flying about in terror. "The moon is disintegrating!"

"What do we do?" I yelled back, dodging a few chunks of ceiling as they fell toward me. One hit me, though, and I faded into the blackness of unconsciousness, listening to Tatl's panicked cries.

"He's awake," I heard, trying to recall what had happened. I sat up and saw the two fairies, Tatl and her brother Tael, hovering over me. I turned and saw the Skull Kid gazing up in wonder. Following his stare, I saw the Four Giants, the great monsters that had saved my life.

"You...you hadn't forgotten about me?" Skull Kid asked, looking down in shame.

One of the monsters spoke in a deep groan, but somehow, we could all understand what it was saying. "No."

"You still thought of me...as a friend?"

The monster said nothing. For a moment, they all stared in silence, until three of them turned and headed back to their respective dwellings. The remaining giant raised its head high in the air and sang the Ode to Order. I remembered that, back when I had first learned it, the giant had asked me to help his friend. I realized just now that Skull Kid must have been it. After he had sang, he went back into the swamp, one hundred steps south.

Tatl and Tael remained near me for a while, then flew over to comfort their friend. He turned to the deep violet fairy. "I thought they didn't like me anymore. I thought they didn't want me as a friend," he said sadly, with a hint of regret in his face. "But they _do_ like me. It's nice to have friends." He laughed the lively laugh of the Skull Kids.

I smiled faintly, watching the Skull Kid and his fairy friends. They seemed like such a happy group...

"You!" he said, referring to me. "Did you save me...?" I remained silent, and the Skull Kid walked over to me. "We should be friends!" I was speechless, again, as I often found myself. The Skull Kid sniffed my clothing and laughed happily. "You smell like that fairy kid that taught me the song in the forest!"

__

No, I thought. _It can't be the same Skull Kid..._ It was true, I did recall teaching Saria's Song to one of the Skull Kids in the forest, but to imagine that this was the exact one was almost unreal. Perhaps Saria had taught it to him, or one of the other Kokiri. Most of them knew this song.

"I know," Skull Kid laughed, disrupting my thoughts. "We should do something together!"

Footsteps nearby quickly drew our attention. "So the evil power is gone..." the Happy Mask Man said, holding Majora's Mask in his hands. Skull Kid looked down, attempting to hide himself, as the fairies hid behind him. "At last, I have it back." He looked up at me, smiling. "Where there is a meeting, there is a parting to soon follow. You have many masks, which means you have done a lot of good. You've made many people happy."

He started walking away, Tatl and Tael peeking after him. Suddenly, he turned back around. "We've all got things to do. Shouldn't you be doing yours?" Then, he did walk away, and faded into thin air.

Tatl and I stared at each other, not daring to be the first to speak. After several long moments, she finally said, "I guess this is where we part ways, too."

"Yeah," I said simply. I smiled sadly, as I knew she would be doing if I could see her.

"Well, it's almost time for the carnival to begin. Why don't you just leave? The rest of us have a party to go to."

The remark hurt me, but I accepted Tatl for who she was. I forgave her without needing to hear an apology. I nodded solemnly, and mounted Epona. She seemed glad that we were on our way home. I nudged her gently in the side, and off we rode, back to Hyrule, never to see any of these people again.

Weeks after I had returned from Termina, I was once again riding through the forest that I had gotten lost in. I had explored the area a bit better since then, and knew well where the gateway between worlds was. I never dared to venture into it, though.

Epona and I trotted through the trees until we came to a small clearing - my favorite part of the woods. There was a tree stump in the center. Normally, I wouldn't care about a dumb old tree stump, but this one was special. On it was a drawing of a group of people, waving toward the viewer. There were four giants in the background, two little fairies off to the sides, and Skull Kid and I, standing right in the center, smiling.

__

The End

How was it? A few people asked for a sequel...so I decided this was the best way to do it. I realize that this is not even *close* to what the Happy Mask Man really says, but I am way too lazy to go up and beat the game again. ^_^ Please, make sure to review!


End file.
